All That is Lost
by Vinividivinci
Summary: A continuation of my story Another Lost on a Planet Fic. This is Jon's story. How does he deal with having lost everything and will he ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a short follow-up to my story Another Lost on a Planet Fic. You'll probably want to read that one first (although it's long). This is a Jon O'Neill story – something I've never done before but while I was sick I re-read my story and it felt like it was unfinished. I hope you will give it a read. I'll be back to my other stories shortly.**_

He didn't know whether to feel better or worse after meeting up with his old team again and especially after visiting Charlie. He appreciated what Jack – the original Jack – had done, but in a way it had opened up a door he'd kept firmly shut over the last few years.

In the long-run he knew he would be glad. Not visiting Charlie had left a huge hole he'd refused to acknowledge, but which was waiting behind that door and would one day have come out and bit him in the ass. He laughed at his mixed metaphors. No, this was better.

Of course now a whole bunch of other worms had been let loose. It had been so _good_ to spend time with Teal'c and Danny – he refused to think about Carter. Now spending time with Jack, that was just plain weird. He guessed the two of them were like close twins who knew one another really well. In their case they knew each other really _really_ well. Hell, he knew everything about Jack, at least up until the time they'd been – what – split?

He had to keep reminding himself that during the last few years he'd created his own life. He was a different person now – a younger person – with an entire life ahead of him. He should take some pleasure out of that and not let the fact that he'd lost everything matter.

But it did and that made him mad.

Okay – so just let yourself go there Ja – _Jon_ – he had to remember he was Jon now. He walked quickly to the kitchen and grabbed a Guinness – one of the few dozen that had appeared on his doorstep – and decided to get drunk. "Yup – I'm gonna get drunk and I'm gonna feel sorry for myself because _he_ got everything. He got my life and he got Carter." He toasted his absent clone. "To you, you lucky bastard." He took a long swig of beer and sat on the couch.

By morning he had a terrible headache and a mouth that felt like a sewer – and of course he felt even more depressed. He looked at his watch and groaned. Classes started up today and he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

By the time he made it to campus he was feeling a bit better. A few aspirin and as many glasses of water had him feeling semi-normal, although still depressed. He knew he'd get over it. In fact he was going to make damn _sure_ he got over it. Carter and Jack were married and they weren't going to give him a clone of her. There was no point pining, because that was life.

A small, unacknowledged part of him realized that he would be okay. It was true that he'd had feelings for his 2IC – okay, okay _Jack's_ 2IC, for many years. But it hadn't ever gone anywhere, hadn't been allowed to – to _blossom_. He knew that Sam and Jack had spent a year together on that planet and during that time their love had grown and become real. For him it was – a yearning, a longing which he had never thought would become real anyway. Maybe it was just seeing the two of them together that had hurt so badly. And yet, strangely enough, it also made him happy. It was as if – in some strange way – his own fantasy had been fulfilled.

"You're an idiot", he said to himself.

"I'm sure you're not", a voice beside him murmured quietly.

Jon looked up quickly, to see a petite, brown-haired woman smiling at him. She was carrying a briefcase and looked like she must be a professor. She was cute – in some ways she reminded him of Janet Frasier, although it was more of the twinkle in her brown eyes than any specific resemblance (other than height).

"Uh – sorry?" he asked, not sure what she'd said.

"Well, you sounded like you were calling yourself a name – but you don't at all seem like an idiot to me."

He grinned at that. "Well, you're one of the few who would say that", he told her.

"Really?" her eyebrows went up and she grinned. "Well I always liked to stand out in a crowd."

He laughed again and thought briefly that she seemed like an interesting woman. He wondered if she was single.

"Uh, are you going to class?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He looked down at the paper in his hand. "English 301 – Comedy, from Aristophanes to the Marx Brothers. How about you?"

"Mmm hmm. That's where I'm going too", she told him.

"You're taking that class?" Things were looking he decided.

"No." She smiled at him and tilted her head. "I'm teaching it. I'm doctor Margaret Rousseau."

It was at that moment that it hit him, square between the eyes. He hadn't even thought of it when he'd first started speaking with her, but Dr Rousseau looked like she was in her mid to late forties. He blinked a couple of times realizing that to her he was a young kid – young enough to be her son. The depression returned.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Late night."

She laughed "You college kids – I remember when I could stay up all night and then study all day. Unfortunately those days are gone."

"Yeah", he said softly. By this time they'd reached the classroom and she said a quick goodbye and made her way to the front of the class.

Jon didn't get much out of the class that day – his thoughts on his life and how lost he suddenly felt.

Everyone thought he was so lucky to have regained his youth. It would have been fine, if his mind wer also that of a twenty-year old. But inside his youthful body he was a fifty plus man, with more experience than anyone should have. He'd been married, divorced, had and lost a child, spent years fighting and then another bunch of years traveling through space. And the world around him saw him as an inexperienced kid.

How could he ever have a relationship? Girls his – physical – age didn't interest him. They were too silly, too vapid. And women of his mental age thought he was a young punk. He supposed he could find some older woman who was interested in younger men, but somehow he didn't think he'd be interested in _them_.

Nope – he was out of luck.

Over the next few weeks he continued to attend Dr. Rousseau's class and found it incredibly enjoyable. She was an engaging and interesting teaher and had an incredible sense of humor. He couldn't ever remember laughing so much through any class and he wasn't the only one. Her courses were packed and he found out she was one of the most popular professors on campus.

The frustrating thing was the more that he watched her, the more he liked her – and the more attractive he found her. He knew things were bad when he had a dream about _brown_ eyes, rather than blue for the first time in years.

"Damn it Jon, get a grip!"

Still, as much as he tried to talk himself out of it, in the end he caved in. He found her sitting in the cafeteria one day, having coffee by herself and decided 'what the hell'. He made his way over to her table.

"Dr. Rousseau?"

"Oh, hi. It's – Jon, right?"

"That's right. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course", she smiled at him. "It's nice to have company." She waited for him to put his books down and sit across from her. "So, how is your semester going?"

That began the first of many times they spent together, usually talking about the course and literature although sometimes they wandered into other topics. At no time was there anything inappropriate discussed and the professor treated him as one of her students. For him though, things were different.

He was falling in love with her.

He'd rarely met a woman so intelligent, so strong and yet so gentle. The only other person he'd met like that was Carter, even though they were different in many other ways. But one thing _was_ the same. It was a relationship with no hope, no chance to move beyond friendship.

What the hell was wrong with his life that he only fell for women he couldn't have? He was pretty sure a psychologist would know what it meant, but all it meant to him was that he was cursed.

Probably the thing he liked – hell _loved_ about Meg (she had told him that's what her friends called her – of course he never had, even though that's how he thought of her) was her sense of humor. She kept him laughing all the time – and what was equally as charming was the fact that he could make her laugh as well. Again, the only other woman who had enjoyed his humor quite that much was Carter.

And he had to stop thinking about Sam. She belonged to Jack now, and he realized he was no longer in love with her, although she'd always hold a special place in his heart.

At that he smiled softly. He now had two women like that in his heart – Sara and Sam. He would always love them both, although he was no longer _in love_ with either. In some ways that was a relief.

But then he thought again of Meg – and cursed. Maybe he could convince her that he was older than he seemed? Right – maybe 23 or 24 at the most. He sighed. He needed to figure this out before it got too much worse.

"There's a new exhibit of Renaissance painters at the museum", he told her one day at coffee. "I – uh – wondered if you'd be interested? Someone gave me a couple of tickets …"

"You don't have some sweet young thing who'd like to go with you?" she smiled.

He grimaced. "No. I'm afraid I can't bear to spend the evening hearing "like, you know" a million times."

She laughed at that. "You're too cruel."

"I'm not. I swear if I hear the word 'like' one more time I may just roll over dead."

She giggled at that. "I know. It drives me a bit crazy too. The good news is they grow out of it."

"God, I hope so."

"So, no sweet young thing?"

"No. I'm uh – older than I appear you know", he told her.

"Really?" She looked at him in surprise, but then nodded. "You do seem older than your years. I bet you were an only child."

"I was", he said in surprise, although inside he thought about Jack and had to stop himself from grinning. In a way he now had a brother – an older, very irritating brother.

"Mmm hmm – and I bet your parents were older when you were born?"

Well, in a way that was true – in fact they were dead when he was - _created_. But they hadn't been that old when he – ur – _Jack_ was born. "So, what about the museum?"

She sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Okay", she said. "I've been wanting to go so – thank you. When did you want to go?"

For the next couple of months they did a few things together, but never anything that could be construed as a 'date'. There was no romance and she continued to treat him as one of her students – a favorite student maybe – but certainly not as a potential boyfriend.

He continued to talk to himself, to tell himself to stop. He knew that there was nothing at the end of this but pain for him, but that didn't seem to matter. All he could think about was Meg.

"Hey?" he found her sitting outside on a bench one afternoon, the late autumn air rather chilly. "Are you okay Dr. Rousseau?" He sat down beside her, noticing suddenly how tired she was looking. In fact, it suddenly dawned on him that she'd looked more and more tired over the last few weeks.

"Hmm? I'm fine. Just been busy with mid-terms. How did yours go?"

"Oh, fine", he said, looking at her closely. She seemed more than tired – there was a grayness about her skin that he didn't like. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go home and rest?"

"Jon – I'm _fine_. Stop worrying. Now, don't you have to be in class?"

He did, but didn't want to leave her. There was something bothering him, although he couldn't put his finger on it. But he'd always had a good sense when things were wrong – it had saved his butt on more than one occasion.

"Nothing important", he shrugged. "Come on. It's chilly out here. Let's go get a cup of coffee."

"Jon!" she laughed as he pulled her to her feet. "You're not my mother you know!"

"I know – but you obviously need someone to watch out for you. Come on – doesn't a hot cup of coffee sound good?"

In the end he convinced her to sit with him in the cafeteria and have something to eat and drink. After an hour she started to look better and he relaxed. Maybe she had just been really tired.

Over the next few weeks he watched her closely, still worried at her lack of energy. Her classes were still good, but not quite as energetic as they had been at the beginning of the term. The others didn't seem to notice, so he didn't say anything.

He'd found out, purely by accident, that Meg loved opera. She was especially fond of Puccini and they'd had quite a few rousing conversations about the composer and his operas. When he heard that Puccini's Madame Butterfly was playing he'd invited her to go with him. He'd claimed that none of his friends were into opera and he didn't want to go alone.

She looked at him thoughtfully for quite a few minutes and he'd thought she was going to refuse, but finally she'd gotten a small smile on her face and nodded. "That would be nice."

He picked her up before the opera – deciding that he wouldn't push it by asking her to dinner as that would seem too much like a date. He had to restrain himself from saying more than "she looked nice" although he was actually wowed by how gorgeous she was. She had simply smiled and told him he looked nice too.

He grimaced as he walked around the car to get in. _Nice_ – god, he was an idiot. What did he think he was doing? She thought of him as a kid.

The opera was wonderful – he supposed, although most of the time he was more aware of the person beside him than what was on stage. He so wanted to put his arm around her, but knew that would not be acceptable to Dr. Rousseau. Instead he allowed his mind to wander, the strains of music adding to his sense of sadness and loss.

"That was beautiful. Thank you Jon", she said quietly as they followed the crowd out. "I've never seen it live before."

"No? It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too", she grinned, "but I've only listened to it. It was – amazing."

They chatted as he drove her home and he was grateful that she lived on the other side of the city. It gave him a few more minutes to cherish the allusion of them.

"So Jon – is your family here?" she asked. He was a bit surprised as it was one of the first personal questions she'd ever asked him.

"No real family, I'm afraid", he answered, "although I do have an Uncle." He suddenly grinned. "Uncle Jack – kind of the family scoundrel."

"Really? What does he do?"

"Oh, he's a Colonel in the Air Force."

"And he's a _scoundrel_?"

"Mmm", he grinned again. "He's actually a great guy. A lot like me really."

"So, you're a scoundrel are you?"

He glanced at her and winked. "Of course." After a moment he spoke. "How about you? Any family close by?"

"No", she said softly. "Not really. My parents died a few years ago. I have an older sister, but we lost touch. We were always very different and she's quite a bit older than me."

"That's too bad."

"It's okay", she smiled. "I dealt with that years ago."

"And never married?" he asked, although he winced slightly. He was pretty sure that was inappropriate.

She didn't seem to mind though, and answered him calmly enough. "Divorced. It was years ago."

"I'm sorry", he said again.

"It's okay. You get over it."

"Maybe, but I think it always hurts. It's the loss of – dreams and hope."

"Yes. You almost sound like you know."

He shrugged. There's no way she would believe him if he told her, so instead he avoided it. "I'm surprised someone else didn't snap you up." Okay Jon – _stop_. What the hell made you say that!

"Thank you – that's sweet", she replied "But – I", she looked down. "My husband left me for another woman – a woman who could give him a child. That's – that's why he left. I couldn't have children."

"God – and he _left_ you. What an ass!"

"Thank you", she laughed softly. "I thought so too. He knew, before we were married and told me it didn't matter. It obviously did. After that I'm afraid – I found it hard to trust again." He saw her take a deep breath and turn to him. "But I'm growing maudlin and I'm sure this is way too much information. I decided to focus on my career instead, and that's been very fulfilling. I love teaching."

"I can tell. You're very good at it. In fact, I'd say you're one of the best professors I've ever had."

"Why – thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"From me?" he asked, surprised.

"Mmm – one of the best students I've ever had."

He was pretty sure she was joking, but when he turned to look at her she gazed back at him seriously. "You are, you know. You're a brilliant writer."

"Me?" he laughed. "God, Space Monkey would find that hilarious."

"Space Monkey?"

"Oh, one of my friends. His name is Daniel – but I call him that – it was a private joke. He always teased me because he didn't think I liked anything – intellectual."

" _You_? He must not know you very well."

"Well, he knew the _old_ me", he said with a slight smirk. "The new me is a bit different."

"The new you? Okay", she smiled. "My street is just ahead."

Damn – he was hoping they had a few more miles – or hundreds of miles to go. But he dutifully turned down her street and parked in front of her house. Without thinking about it he got out of his car and walked around and opened her door and helped her out.

"My – you're quite the gentleman."

"My Momma brought me up right", he told her, feeling a bit embarrassed. He was glad it was dark out. Still, he escorted her to her front door, knowing that this had to be the last time they did this. It was just too hard.

She turned when she got to her door. "Thank you Jon. That was lovely."

He looked down at her – the light from the door making her eyes sparkle. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He couldn't help it. He leaned over and touched her lips with his. He could feel her freeze, for just a second, and then she melted into him, her lips softening under his. The next thing he knew, her arms were around him and they were kissing passionately. It went on for what seemed a long time – and yet too short a time.

Suddenly, without warning, she pulled away, a soft gasp splitting the night.

"No – no, this is wrong", she muttered. "What am I doing?"

"Meg -"

"No – no, I'm your _professor._ You have to go – go now Jon, please."

"But -"

" _NO_!" She reached into her purse and grabbed her keys. Without turning to look at him she unlocked the door and pushed it open. She took one step in and stopped. Again, without looking at him she spoke. "No more Jon. From now on stay away from me, please. Thank you for tonight – for the opera. It was lovely – but – that's all." With that she stepped in and turned and closed the door in his face.

He stood there frozen, knowing he'd just screwed up royally. But for a moment – a brief moment – he'd been in heaven.

He turned and walked slowly towards his car. He got in and turned towards home, his body and mind numb.

It was only after he'd gotten home, after he'd looked at the picture of Sara and Charlie, of Kawalsky, of Sg1 that he broke. He sat down in his chair, head in hands, and wept for all that he had lost.

 _ **Continue?**_


	2. What are Friends For?

_**So the plan is three - at the most four - chapters to this story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**_

Jon avoided his English class for the rest of that week. He couldn't bear to face her or even to see her. If he could have he would have withdrawn from the class, but it was too late for that now. If he didn't finish he'd get an F in the course, which would be icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

So, after a week he decided to drag himself back. He'd sit at the very back, in a corner and make sure he didn't run into her. Since it was a big class, in a large lecture hall she probably wouldn't even see him.

He walked in five minutes before class and dropped his final paper on the front table. He then made his way to a seat in the very last row and sat down, suddenly feeling his actual age rather than the physical age of his cloned body.

A few minutes later a man walked up to the front of the class and began to teach. Jon frowned, wondering what was going on.

He listened for a moment and then leaned over to the young guy next to him. "Where's Dr. Rousseau?" he whispered.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Man – she's really sick. The Dean came in the other day and told us that Professor Jenkins would be finishing the class. I heard someone say she's dying."

Jon stared at him for a moment, feeling numb. Then he surged out of his chair and walked out of the class.

He made his way to the English Department, still half numb, although he could start to feel that old feeling – the one he'd experienced at the worst moments of his life – start to seep in.

"Excuse me", he asked the woman behind the desk. "Uh – I just heard about Dr. Rousseau -"

"I know, it's terrible", Lyn, the department secretary replied, her eyes suddenly springing tears. "She's such a lovely lady. We all feel terrible."

"It's true then?"

"That she's dying of cancer? Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

"Where – what hospital is she in", he managed to ask.

"Uh, can I ask who you are?"

"I'm one of her students", he said. "I've been working quite a bit with the Professor. I was out – uh – sick this week and just heard."

"She didn't want anyone to know", Lyn nodded. "She's at the General", she said.

"Thank you", he nodded and was gone before the words had even left his mouth. He had to get there. He had to see her because it _couldn't_ be true. There was no way she was sick and dying. He would have _known_.

But you did know something was wrong Jack, his little voice murmured. He didn't even realize that he'd reverted to his old name and wouldn't have cared at that moment if he had.

Afterward he could never really remember finding his car or driving to the hospital. He could barely remember asking the front receptionist for her room number. He did, however, remember his first view of her. It was burned into his soul.

He swallowed convulsively as he looked at her from the doorway of her room. She was sleeping, hooked up to an IV – and she looked incredibly old and tired.

He blinked, hoping it was just his imagination, but when he opened his eyes he realized it was probably worse than he'd at first seen. He took a careful step forward, his eyes focused on her gray, gaunt face. It was as if her skin was stretched across nothing but bone. All the life, all the vivacity had already seemed to have departed.

He stood by her bed and looked down at her, feeling cold and frightened. He couldn't think clearly, didn't know _what_ to think. All he could do was feel and it was a feeling he could remember, one that chilled him and left him with a sense that nothing was worth it anymore.

"Hey", her soft voice snapped him out of his stupor and he realized that her eyes were open and were looking at him. "Jon, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you", he said softly. "I – why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to enjoy the little time I had left. Because I didn't want to spend it knowing that people were pitying me. Jon, it's okay", she said gently. "I've known for awhile. I've accepted it."

"How can you?" he asked, almost sounding angry. "I'd fight it – I'd refuse to just lie down and accept it."

She closed her eyes and a single tear trailed down her face. "I did – I fought for a long time until there wasn't anything left in me to fight. You have to know that sometimes all you can do is give in, that the fight isn't worth it anymore."

"Never!" he proclaimed. "I don't believe in giving up."

"That's because you're young. In a few more years -"

"No – no, I'm _not_ young and I've lived through more things than -" he stopped suddenly, realizing that his anger was only upsetting her, the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sorry", he said then. "I'm just – I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him and again the tears appeared. "You helped make my last months wonderful Jon", she told him honestly. A tiny smile appeared on her worn face. "I was selfish though – I knew it was wrong."

"What was wrong?" he asked, confused. "We didn't do anything bad."

"No but -" she shook her head. "It _was_ nice."

"I'm – I'm sorry about the other night", he said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Don't be. I let you, even though I knew I shouldn't and – I'm afraid I enjoyed it. Thank you. But now you need to get back to college and finish your degree. You have an entire life ahead of you. I hope you'll think of me fondly sometime, but don't feel sad when I'm gone, please?"

He stared at her, biting his lip. Not feel sad? He'd be devastated, but he knew he couldn't tell her that. She didn't need the burden of knowing that he loved her, that it felt like part of him was dying. Instead he took a deep breath, determined that this lovely woman was _not_ going to die.

"No", he said quietly. "I'm not going to feel sad because you're not going anywhere."

"Jon – please!"

He smiled then and reached down and carefully took her hand. "Just hang on, okay? Promise me that you'll hang on until I get back?"

"But – I don't understand."

"Dr. R – no _Meg_ , if our time together meant anything to you then I need you to do this one last thing for me. Hang on."

"I don't have a lot of time -"

"It won't take long, I promise. Just – do this, okay?" He looked at her intently, praying that she would listen. He finally sighed when he saw her nod.

"Okay – but, not for long. I'm tired – so tired."

"I know", he told her gently, softly. He then lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'll be back. Just remember your promise." With another kiss of her hand he turned and left.

* * *

Jack and Sam were sitting at the table, enjoying lunch and chatting about their plans for the weekend when there was a pounding at their door. Jack frowned and stood up quickly, followed by Sam.

"Wait here", he instructed.

She simply raised her eyebrows at him and followed him to the front door. He sighed, knowing that long gone were the days when he could order her to do anything.

He looked through the peep-hole. "What the -!" He wrenched the door open. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He barely had enough time to step back when Jon barreled past him. "I need to talk to you. Hi Sam." He led the way into the living room, feeling strange as he walked into what felt like his own home.

Jack and Sam followed, looking at one another in concern. It was clear that the other man was upset about something – both of them recognized the look he had on his face.

"What is it?" Jack asked carefully as he made his way to the couch. Sam sat beside him and watched Jon, who was pacing by the window.

"Can you get in touch with Thor or the Tokra?"

"What?"

"Can you get in touch with Thor – or the Tokra? Preferably Thor."

"Why?" Jack asked bluntly.

Jon continued to pace but then stopped after a few seconds. "I need him."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Sam asked worriedly. She watched the younger man and grew even more concerned. He had a look that she'd rarely seen on Jack's face, but she knew what it meant. Something bad had happened and Jon needed help.

"Not with me – it's – a friend."

"A _friend_?" Jack asked. "I just spoke with Danny and Teal'c is off-world. Is there someone else from the SGC you're in contact with?"

"No, it's not – it's _my_ friend. She's – dying. Please, can you contact Thor?"

Sam finally stood up and went over to Jon and laid her hand on his arm. "Come sit down. I'm going to go get us something to drink and then you can tell us what's going on, okay? And don't worry – we'll do what we can to help."

Jon nodded and made his way over to the chair. He gazed down at it for a moment but finally sighed and then sat. He rubbed his hand through his hair and tried to get his thoughts in order. Since he'd first heard the news until now he hadn't really had time to stop and think clearly.

Jack simply watched the other man, a strange feeling of familiarity making him uncomfortable. He could read the emotions on the other man's face and knew how he was feeling – but had no idea why or what this was all about. Again he had a brief flash of anger at the Asgard who had created this unnatural situation.

Before he had a chance to ponder much more, Sam appeared with a tray of cold drinks. "Here", she handed one to Jon and then moved to the couch. It was only then that Jon seemed to really see her.

"You're pregnant" he said, looking at her obvious bump.

"Yes", she said calmly, although the tension in her hands showed that she wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction she'd get.

"How far?"

"Uh – only four months."

"I was going to call you this weekend", Jack told him. "We only recently told anyone."

"It's okay", Jon replied with a slight lift of his lips. "I understand. It's a bit – weird. But I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes", Jon frowned. "Of course. I mean, I know this is tough because of Charlie, but I also know how much we – you love kids. You know that it'll be much smarter than you don't you Jack?"

Jack laughed softly, although he also looked relieved. "Of course. But it'll have my – uh our – charm and wit."

Jon snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Right. You keep telling yourself that. Well, just make sure you let me know when it's born. I'll be the kid's – hell, uncle, I guess. Incredibly handsome, _younger_ uncle."

"Don't rub it in", Jack told him sarcastically. "And anyway, I'm the smarter one."

Jon simply raised his eyebrows at that and took another drink. A moment later he set his glass down and looked at the two people opposite him. The last few minutes had helped calm him down. "Well – I really am happy for you. Just don't name it after me."

"We won't", Sam smiled. "And thank you – for being so gracious. We were a little nervous about telling you. But now – this is about you. Can you tell us what's happened?"

So Jon spent the next few minutes telling them about Meg. He didn't tell them what he felt about her – simply that she was a good friend. "And I didn't know", he said quietly. "She didn't want anyone to know and now she's dying."

"She's in hospital?" Sam asked carefully.

He nodded. "In palliative care. I don't think -", he stopped and closed his eyes and took a breath. A second later he opened them and went on. "I don't think she has much time left."

"And you want to see if Thor can help", Sam said, and it wasn't a question.

"Jon – you know they're not going to go for this", Jack stated. "She's a civilian and doesn't even know about the program."

"So – Jacob didn't know about it either, and we contacted the Tokra to help him."

"He was in the Air Force", Jack replied.

"So – he wasn't involved in the program – there was no reason he should have been given the chance."

"I know", Jack sighed. "It's not that we don't _want_ to, but -"

" _No_! No buts, no excuses. The Air Force _owes_ me and so do the Asgard. I've had to give up everything – my friends, my career, my _life_ and the least they can do is save someone I care about. It's not like I have a lot of friends so the ones I have are important."

"Look, I agree with you – if I could I _would_ – but they're not going to let me contact him."

"You're full of crap O'Neill", Jon said bluntly. "If you really wanted to, you'd do it. I _know_ you. I know you better than anyone in this world, even Sam. You wouldn't let something like the Air Force stop you if it was Sam that was dying, now would you?"

"That's different", Jack snapped. "Look, Sam is my _wife_ – of course I'd do anything. And she's involved in the program. This is your professor we're talking about. Why in hell do you think that's even close to being the same?"

Sam reached out and put her hand on Jack's thigh. She had been looking closely at Jon for the last few minutes and seemed to have realized something. "Jack", she said gently. "It's not up to us to judge how important someone is to Jon. This _is_ someone important to him and he's right, the Air Force _does_ owe him, _we_ owe him. Remember, he saved your life."

Jack sighed and sat back, rubbing his hand through his hair, unconsciously mirroring the movements of his younger clone. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just – I don't know how in hell we're going to get permission for this."

"Don't ask for permission", Jon said. He almost laughed at Jack's raised eyebrow. It was so bizarre to see his own expressions looking back at him from an older face – a face that no longer quite seemed like his. He guessed he'd gotten used to his younger, unlined face.

"Don't ask for permission? You really want us to get in hot water?"

"No, not at all. There are other reasons to contact Thor, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, let's call him because – oh hell, I don't know – maybe Carter has some Ancient piece of technology that she can't figure out. We ask Thor to come and then, when we're alone with him for a moment, we ask him to help Meg."

"And what do we do if the Air Force finds out we've given away information to a civilian? We'll all be Court Martialed."

"You don't have to be involved. You can claim ignorance. _I'll_ tell Thor and make the arrangements. It can be a personal favor for me to compensate me for the fact that the Asgard screwed around with your – our – lives."

Jack leaned his head back and blew out some air. "And you're sure -?"

"Of course I'm sure" Jon replied. "If it wasn't important I would never have asked you."

Jack nodded and glanced at Sam, who was giving him the _look_ – the look that meant he'd better do what was right or else. He sighed again and pushed himself to his feet. "Okay. I'll go into the SGC and see what I can do. I'll be in touch."

"Take me with you", Jon said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just – I don't think it's a good idea. I think we'd better keep this low-key. It'll be easier to deal with any potential fall-out that way."

"But _I_ am going", Sam said, also pushing herself to her feet. "I can help you convince General Hammond."

Jon looked between the two of them and nodded, knowing he needed to trust them. Hell, he already knew he could trust them. "Okay, but hurry."

"You can stay here if you want", Jack offered.

Jon looked around and grimaced. "Sorry – feels too weird. I'm gonna head out. Just call when you've heard."

"Okay, but you know it might take awhile. We have no idea where Thor even is. He could be busy or unavailable."

"Just – try, okay?"

"We will Jon." Sam walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll do what we can."

* * *

He started to drive home after that, although he didn't really feel like being alone. It was when he was halfway to his apartment that he suddenly turned in the opposite direction. A few minutes later he was sitting outside Daniel Jackson's building. He really needed a friend right now.

* * *

Jack tapped softly on Hammond's door, Sam standing quietly by his side. At the General's "enter" they both walked in to his office.

"Sir – we have a favor to ask."

* * *

Daniel watched as Jon sat and stared into space. Like Jack and Sam he was worried about him. He hadn't seen that expression for many years and knew that Jon was suffering. "Uh, do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked.

Jon turned incredulous brown eyes on him and Daniel almost laughed. God, this really was Jack's clone.

"Okay – I know, that was a stupid question. It's just – you look like you could use a friend right now."

Jon blinked and then nodded. "That's why I'm here."

That caused Daniel's eyebrows to move up in surprise. It was rare that Jack – or – oh hell, an _O'Neill_ would admit to such a thing. "Thank you", he answered.

Jon frowned. "Why?"

"For acknowledging that I'm still your friend. That – means a lot."

Jon shrugged and looked down. "Look – I just needed some company. I don't – I can't really talk about it right now."

"That's okay – you don't have to say anything – just – relax and stay as long as you need to. Would you like something to eat?"

Jon shrugged and then nodded. "I guess. A beer would be good if you have one."

"Sure." Daniel fixed a couple of sandwiches and brought them out with two beers and then sat down across from Jon. "Uh, have you seen Jack lately?"

"Yeah, I was just there. Saw Sam too."

"Really?"

"Mmm. Don't worry Danny – I know she's pregnant."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Jon shrugged again. "Okay. Happy for them I guess. Jack loves kids and Sam'll be a great mother."

"You don't -"

"What? Resent them? No, of course not. I'm not mad at him – or her or any of you. If I'm mad at anyone it's Loki – and maybe the Asgard as a whole. I do feel jealous though."

"Jealous?"

"Of Jack." He gave a half smile. "He has everything that feels like it should be mine. Yeah, I feel jealous."

This time Daniel nodded. "I can understand that. I must say that you're handling it better than I think I would. I can't imagine how hard it must be."

"Yeah – well, I keep telling myself that I've been given a second chance." A moment later he gave a bitter laugh. "At least that's what I used to tell myself. Now, I don't know. I think this chance is just as screwed."

Daniel frowned. "Jon – what's wrong? What's happened? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Look, I'm sorry. I'm not particularly great company right now. Maybe I'd better go."

"No way in hell you're leaving", Daniel said calmly. "We don't have to talk anymore, at least about this, but you _are_ staying. If you want I can turn on the TV."

"Yeah, that would be good." Jon sat back and watched the TV for a few moments, although he had no idea what he was actually watching. A few seconds later he lifted his head and looked at the man he called his best friend. "Thanks", he said softly.

Daniel smiled. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you my friend."

It was late in the afternoon and Jon was dozing on the couch. Daniel was sitting quietly, reading a book and occasionally glancing over at the sleeping man. He still had no idea what was going on, but knew that he had helped by simply being here for Jon. He was still curious however, and hoped that he'd soon find out what was going on.

A moment later he'd reappeared in another place. It took him a moment to realize that he was on an Asgard ship – Jon on the floor beside him and Sam and Jack standing in front of him.

"Hi Daniel", Jack said.

"Uh – hi." He reached down and helped Jon to his feet. "Anyone care to tell me why we're here?"


	3. Alternate Therapy

"Greetings Jon O'Neill, Dr. Jackson."

"Uh, hi Thor. Jack, Sam. Can I ask what we're doing here?"

"Jon O'Neill has asked for my help."

"He has?" Daniel turned towards the young looking man. "What kind of help?"

Everyone was silent as they all turned towards Jon.

"A friend of mine is sick", he finally muttered. "I want Thor to help her."

" _Her_?" Daniel asked, surprised.

Jon frowned. "She's my professor Daniel", he said. "She's a good lady."

"Your professor?" Daniel shook his head and looked at Jack, who gave him an irritated frown.

"We're not stupid Daniel", Jack told him.

"I didn't say you were, it's just – I guess I never thought of you as university material."

"How did you think I – he got to be a Colonel Daniel", Jon said, sounding equally as irritated. "Just because I – he wasn't always spouting research and quoting books while on missions doesn't mean he – we aren't educated."

Daniel sighed as he looked back and forth between the two O'Neills. He finally glanced over at Sam. "And I thought one was bad enough."

Sam giggled but her expression soon changed and became serious. "We explained to Thor what was going on Jon. He wants to examine – what is her name again?"

"Meg – Dr. Rousseau."

"Right."

"May I bring her aboard my ship Jon O'Neill?"

"Not yet", Jon answered. "I'm going to have to talk to her first. Uh, she doesn't know anything about you – or that we have even been in _touch_ with aliens."

"I understand. I can beam you down close to her location and you may speak with her. Here", Thor handed him a communications device. "When you are ready, let me know and I will beam you up."

"Thanks." Jon then looked at Jack and Sam, who were standing quietly beside Thor. "And thank you both."

"And Hammond", Jack smiled. "He doesn't know anything about this of course – at least not officially – but he wishes you all the best."

Jon grinned slightly. "Well, thank him for me too." Jon then looked over at Daniel. "Jack and Carter can explain everything. Thanks Space Monkey."

"You're welcome." The next moment Jon was gone, leaving the others standing quietly on Thor's ship.

"Well, that was unexpected", Daniel finally said.

"Mmm", said Jack, looking pensive. "Interesting to see what happens."

* * *

Jon found himself in a supply cabinet that he assumed, based on the medical supplies which surrounded him, was in the hospital. He slowly opened the door to make sure there was no one around and then made his way into the hallway. It took him a moment to orient himself, but once he knew where he was he made his way quickly to Meg's room.

She was sleeping when he arrived and he stood quietly by her bed for a few minutes, simply watching her breathe. He was overwhelmed, again, to see how sick she looked. It was clear she didn't have much time left.

He finally reached over and touched her hand, and her eyes opened immediately and turned towards him. "Jon."

"Hi, I'm back."

"Good", she smiled and moved her hand slightly so that he could hold his. "I'm glad to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine", she said softly, with a small laugh. "That's one thing about dying – they don't stint on the good painkillers."

He nodded, but didn't smile back. After a second he turned around and pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat beside her. "Meg", he started to say and then stopped. How to tell her?

"Look, there's something I need to tell you, and you're going to find it hard to believe. But I want you to know that it's the truth."

"Jon – you don't have to -"

"Yes, yes I do, because I'm _not_ going to let you die!"

"You can't stop that – you can't perform miracles."

"No, I can't, but I know someone who can."

"Please Jon – I've looked into all kinds of alternative therapies and I've tried many – I can't do it anymore."

"No – this isn't about that. Just listen okay? And don't interrupt til I'm done. I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm really not. Will you do that for me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded, although he was pretty sure she agreed only because she was too tired to object.

"It started decades ago, when an artifact was discovered in Egypt …" He spoke for the next twenty minutes, telling her the story of the gate and the fact that Jack O'Neill had been the first man to travel through it. He didn't tell her he was – or had been Jack – not yet. He continued and could see her look of incredulity grow as he spoke.

He paused briefly, knowing that the next part would sound even more unlikely, although he had to tell her. "And the aliens, the ones we call the Asgard, discovered that Jack O'Neill had a certain gene that showed he was the descendent of the Ancient creators of the gate. They thought that this gene might be the savior of their own people, who were dying out after millennia of cloning themselves."

" _Cloning_?" she whispered. He could tell she was growing tired, and also that she didn't believe him. He sighed and continued.

"Yes, cloning. I know you're finding this hard to believe, but please, bear with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, one of these Asgard decided to kidnap Jack O'Neill, and to clone him, hoping to use the clone to experiment on to see if he could help save the Asgard people."

"And did he?"

"No – because the clone was discovered and fortunately Thor – one of the good Asgard – stopped the bad Asgard from harming the clone."

"I see", she whispered. "So what happened to the clone?"

Jon paused and took a deep breath. "You're looking at him."

This time it was Meg who stared. After a moment he could see her frown, as if trying to figure out what he was doing. "Jon – what is this about?"

"I'm trying to tell you. I started out as Jack O'Neill – well, sort of – and then when he was cloned I came to be. Inside – my mind, my memories, my personality, _everything_ is exactly the same as Jack's. I _am_ him, although now I'm physically a different person. I'm also a lot younger."

"Younger?" she frowned again, clearly tired and confused.

"I told you Meg – I'm a lot older than I appear. Although physically I'm only about 20 years old, mentally I'm over 50."

"What? Jon, what is this about?" she was speaking softly, clearly running out of energy.

"I know Meg, but it's the truth. Look, I told you all of this because I want you to believe that we really are in contact with superior races that are way more advanced than us, who can perform what we think of as miracles. And one of these aliens – the Thor I told you about – is willing to see if he can heal you."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she pulled her hand away. "Go – just – go. You don't need to tease me like this. It's cruel Jon."

"I'm _not_. Meg, I wouldn't do that to you. I - I _care_ for you. I'm not lying – really I'm not. Just come with me and you'll see."

"Come with you? Where?"

"To his ship – his space ship. He's waiting to heal you."

"Please", she cried, her voice getting weaker and weaker. "Just go. I can't – I can't take this." With that she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

He sat there in despair. How could he convince her? God, he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to beg her, but stopped himself. Maybe if she slept a while and got rested he could try again? He almost laughed at that. She was so weak that he doubted a sleep would give her any rest. And he worried that she wouldn't wake up.

He watched her closely and realized, after a moment, that she was asleep – asleep or possibly unconscious. His story had exhausted her – exhausted and upset her.

"Damn!" he whispered to himself. He didn't know what to do. He continued to watch her as her vital signs slowly grew worse. He wondered briefly if he was watching her die.

At that he stood quickly. "No!" he said to himself. Like _hell_ was he going to watch someone else he cared about die in front of him. Without thinking any more about it he leaned over and pulled her carefully up, so that her back was resting against him. "I hope I'm doing the right thing", he muttered, and took the communicator in his pocket and signaled Thor. The next moment he was on Thor's ship.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"I have transferred her directly to the healing pod. Her life signs were failing."

Jon nodded and breathed out. He had brought her here in the nick of time. "Can you tell how she is? Can you heal her?"

"I do not know at this point", Thor told him. "I will look at the readings. In the meantime, Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are waiting for you. I have also provided sustenance. I will return shortly." A moment later Jon found himself in another room on board ship – the others sitting at a table and eating what looked like a small lunch.

"How is she?" Carter asked first.

"Bad. I think – I think we just got here in time."

"And she agreed to come?"

Jon didn't answer and Jack began to frown.

"You did get her to agree to come, didn't you?" he asked.

"Uh – she was unconscious."

"So you just _brought_ her?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. And you would have done the same thing!"

Jack glared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yes, yes I would. Come on, have a seat and eat something. You look like you're ready to collapse."

Until Jack said that Jon hadn't realized how exhausted and sick he really felt. He carefully approached the table and grabbed a chair and plunked himself down. He looked at the food but wasn't the least interested in eating.

"It'll be okay Jon", Sam told him gently. "I'm sure Thor can help her."

He glanced up and gave her a smile. "Thanks Carter. I hope so."

"I wish Teal'c was here", Daniel said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, Jon and Jack with identical eyebrow raised and Sam with her head tilted.

"I mean – he's always good at waiting and calming everyone else down. I miss him."

Jon laughed softly. "You know, you're right. I wish he was here too."

"He'll hate being left out", Jack commented. "You know Teal'c – always wants to be in the center of things."

Jon snorted. "Yeah, he'll be pissed, but he'll be very dignified about it."

Sam giggled. "You guys are bad. Poor Teal'c."

"Poor _Teal'c_?" Jon said indignantly. "Carter, he's the least pity worthy person I know. He'll make us all feel guilty for leaving him out of this. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

"Jon's right", Jack nodded.

"Mmm hmm", agreed Daniel. "I won't hear the end of this."

The few moments of levity had managed to relax everyone slightly. It was therefore a surprised group that looked up when Thor suddenly walked in the room.

"I am finished", he announced.

Jon stood. "What did you find out? Can you help her?"

Thor blinked and then looked sad. "I am sorry Jon O'Neill, but there is little I can do. The disease has spread throughout her body. It is beyond our capabilities to heal her."

"No! No, that can't be. You have to do _something._ "

"I am afraid there is little I can do."

"A healing device! We have to find a healing device."

"I am afraid that will not be adequate either", Thor told him gently. "She is too close to death."

"Okay then, _what_ is going to heal her? There has to be _something._ "

"I believe a sarcophagus would work, but I do not have one."

"Fine, let's go get one", Jon stated.

"Whoa!" Jack stood. "We're not going to go looking around the galaxy for a sarcophagus."

"Why not?" Jon asked. "I'm sure the Air Force would be glad to get a hold of one."

"I'm sure they would too, although they're not going to. I'm not about to have anyone use one of those things. I'm surprised you're even thinking about it."

"And if it was Sam? I'm sure you would be out looking for one immediately."

"I would not", Jack glared. "You know damn well how dangerous those things are."

"I also know that one of them could save Meg's life."

"We are _not_ going to go -"

"There is another option", Thor interrupted. Immediately all eyes turned to him.

"Why didn't you say so", Jon snapped. "What is it?"

"I could clone her."

"You could – _what_? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I could clone her. I would remove healthy tissue and clone her. I could ensure that the gene that was responsible for her illness was not cloned. Once we have a new body, I will simply transfer her consciousness. She will be like new."

"A clone?" Jon laughed. "Over my dead body. She sure as hell doesn't deserve _that_ life."

"You don't have to tell her", Jack suddenly said.

"What?"

"You don't have to tell her. How would she know? Just create a clone and do the transfer thingy and then she wakes up and everything is hunky dory."

"Jack – you can't do that", his wife exclaimed. "It's not ethical."

"Why not? Like I said, she'd never know."

"And how would _you_ feel Jack, to know someone did something like that to you?" Daniel asked.

"They _did_ ", he glared.

"And you didn't like it, did you?" Daniel pointed out. "I agree with Sam –it's unethical."

"Fine, then I'll just ask her", Jon said suddenly.

"And do you think she'll go for it?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"I will have to wake her up", Thor told them. "She is in stasis."

"Okay, let's wake her up and I'll ask." Jon immediately started for the door, a prayer on his lips. She _had_ to agree.

If she didn't – he didn't know what he was going to do.


	4. Looking Forward

As Jon walked towards the room with the medical pod he thought again about the choice he was offering Meg. Had he been more cruel than kind to provide a glimmer of hope, but then have nothing but the option of cloning to offer her? Did he really even _want_ to offer her that option?

Since the moment he'd realized – or found out – that he was a clone, that he wasn't really Jack O'Neill, he'd resented it. He'd been bitter over the life he'd been given. He was not Jack O'Neill but he felt like he was – which meant that he was really no one.

He'd tried to put a positive spin on things – he'd tried to move forward, but always in the back of his mind was the fact that his life had been stolen from him by a little gray alien.

Now another one of those aliens was offering to save the woman he loved – but at a price. Was it a price she would be willing to pay?

"You're thinking awfully loudly", Jack said.

He turned abruptly, not realizing that his – what – his _original_ was following him. "Hmm?"

"I know this is hard -"

"Do you?" he stopped and looked at Jack. "Do you really have any idea what it means to be a clone? To not have a sense of who you really are? That maybe you shouldn't really exist?"

Jack stood silently for a moment and then sighed. "No – I don't know what it's like and it would be arrogant of me to say I did. I can imagine – and I know that it's been hellish for you. But you're wrong if you say you shouldn't exist. Jon, you are a person in your own right. Yes, we have the same memories, the same DNA, the same background – but who you are as a person – that's _you_ and it became all you the moment we were no longer one. Don't forget that and don't lose that. You're _you_ – a person of ultimate importance in this world. And you know what – the world would be a much poorer place without you in it."

Jon gave a crooked smile. "Wow – that's unusually profound for you." He regarded the other men carefully. "You think the world needs two of us?"

Jack smiled in return. "But there aren't two of us. I mean, there are – but we're two separate people and I think the world needs you. I'm not quite sure about me." He paused for a moment. "And I think Dr. Rousseau needs you."

Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Am I doing the right thing Jack? Should I just have Thor return her to her hospital room? She'll never know the difference."

"She'll die", Jack said simply.

"I know. But – should we be playing God? Is it up to us to change that."

"Of course it is!" Jack said fiercely. "Fighting death isn't wrong, can't be wrong. It's what our lives have been about. And it isn't playing God – it's being human. Look – just go in there and explain things to her. It'll be up to her to make the decision. And whatever that decision is, you'll have to accept it."

Jon nodded. "Would you – stay here? I think I may need you to convince her I'm not crazy."

"Well, I don't know if I can do _that_ ", Jack grinned, "but yes, I'll stay. Uh, you may want Thor's help too. She'll have to believe you when she sees him."

"Mmm – but I don't want to freak her out – at least not first thing. I'll try and - ease – her into it."

Jack put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing. After all, it's what _I'd_ do", he said softly.

Jon rolled his eyes, but he nodded in gratitude. It hit him suddenly how much he liked Jack – which was weird. He also realized that for the first time he thought of Jack as a completely separate person – a different person, and not his original. It was a strange but refreshing feeling.

"Okay, here goes nothing", he muttered as he walked forward. A moment later he was looking down at the woman he had come to love.

She still looked weak and pale – but whatever the pod was doing it had helped a bit. She looked as if she was sleeping this time, rather than the last time he had seen her, when she looked as if she were near death.

He sat down beside the pod. "Thor?" he asked quietly. A moment later the pod opened and he could see Meg take a deep breath. A second later her eyes opened.

It took her a few seconds for her to realize she was no longer in her hospital room. She frowned and then began to look panicked.

"Meg – I'm here", he said quickly and took her hand. She turned towards him, her eyes huge in her gaunt face.

"Jon – where – what am I doing here?" Her voice was soft – she was almost too weak to speak.

"I told you – I wasn't going to let you die. I've brought you somewhere where you can get help."

"I don't – I don't understand."

"We're in a space ship", he told her, "above Earth. The alien I told you about – Thor – brought you here. I was hoping he'd be able to save you."

Tears instantly appeared in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Meg", he squeezed her hand, "I'm not lying or making this up, and I can prove it. Remember I told you that I was cloned? Well, I want you to meet my – original." He turned his head towards the doorway. "Jack", he called. And instant later O'Neill stepped into the room and approached the pod.

"Dr. Rousseau", he said softly. "It's nice to meet you – although not in such difficult circumstances."

"Who are you?" she whispered, looking at him in confusion.

"My name is Jack O'Neill – _Colonel_ Jack O'Neill. I think that Jon explained about the cloning?" When Meg didn't answer he nodded. "I know he sounds crazy, but I promise you, it's true. Jon and I are – clones. Up until a few years ago we were the same person and we have all the same memories and experiences before that time. We also share the same DNA."

"No – this is some kind of joke!"

"I promise you it's not", Jack said. "Take a close look at us – you'll see that we look the same, even though I'm a lot older looking."

Jon moved so that he was standing beside Jack, although he had to let go of Meg's hand to do so. "Look closely Meg", he told her again.

Her eyes scanned the faces of the two men in front of her. After a few seconds she closed her eyes. "You're related, that's obvious. Are you father and son? Or maybe uncle and nephew?"

The two men both sighed at exactly the same time, in exactly the same manner. If Meg's eyes had been open she might have started to believe when she saw the two of them. As it was, she continued to lie there with her eyes closed.

"No – we're clones", Jon whispered. He glanced at Jack who nodded.

"Thor?"

"I think so." Jon moved closer to the bed. "Meg, we're going to bring in Thor for you to meet – he's the alien I told you about. Don't be surprised – he's very different looking."

"What, you probably have him dressed up in a costume."

Jon chuckled softly at that. "No – no costume. I'm afraid he doesn't even wear clothes. _Thor_ ", he called. Barely a second later the little alien appeared.

"You have called me Jon O'Neill?"

"Hi Thor", Jon acknowledged the friendly little alien. "Meg – Dr. Rousseau – doesn't believe you exist. I wanted to prove to her that you did."

"I do indeed exist, Dr. Rousseau", Thor answered. "If you open your eyes you will discover that for yourself." He waited for the ill woman to do that, but she continued to lie there, her eyes closed. Thor glanced at Jack and Jon and then approached the pod. "Dr. Rousseau – please. I understand this is difficult. When we first met Colonel O'Neill it was the first time we allowed ourselves to be revealed intentionally to human beings. Since that time we have become friends and allies."

They could see Meg take a deep breath and finally her eyes opened. She looked at Thor directly and her only reaction was to blink.

After a second her eyes moved and looked at Jon and then at Jack and finally back to Thor. She took another breath and closed her eyes again. "It's true?"

"Yes, it's true", Jon answered.

"He really is an alien?"

"Yes – he's an Asgard and, like he said, his people are friends and allies of Earth."

"And you – you're really a clone."

"'Fraid so", Jon said, trying to sound light-hearted, although his voice must have given him away because Meg immediately looked at him, a frown on her face.

"And you hate it?"

Jon gave her a bit of a crooked smile and stepped forward. "Well, Jack gets all the glory and all the attention, so it's been a bit difficult, but I manage."

"And he doesn't have the distinguished gray hair", Jack said, his eyebrows waggling.

"So how – are you okay?"

"Who me?" Jon asked, surprised. "I'm fine – isn't that right Thor?"

"Jon O'Neill is indeed very healthy. We ensured that any errors in his genetic code were fixed when he was cloned."

"Hey, you didn't tell me that", Jack complained.

"Hey – you got the distinguished gray hair – what more do you want?" Jon asked flippantly, although his eyes remained focused on Meg.

She finally nodded. "Okay – it's rather – strange, but I guess I have to believe it – unless I'm having some kind of cancer induced hallucination?"

"No, no hallucination." Jon told her softly. He reached out and took her hand. "So now will you believe me when I tell you we brought you here to help?"

"You can? You can really help me?" she asked, finally allowing a spark of hope to enter her voice.

Jon wanted to groan but instead he looked entreatingly at Jack. He didn't know if he could tell her.

Jack stepped forward. "Unfortunately Thor informed us that the cancer has spread too far to be able to heal you – but there is another solution", he said quickly.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like it", whispered Jon. That caused her to glance at him.

"I'm not?"

"No – Thor – do you want to explain it to her?"

"I shall. Dr. Rousseau, as Colonel O'Neill said, we are unfortunately not able to repair your present body -"

"My _present_ body?" she asked.

"That is correct. However, as you have seen, the Asgard have the ability to clone individuals. All of our own citizens are, in fact, clones. We would be able to clone your body – creating a brand new, healthy body, and transfer your mind and your consciousness into it."

"You want to _clone_ me?" she asked, sounding horrified.

That immediately caused Jon to withdraw, a set look on his face. Her horror spoke for itself. He felt a wave of self-disgust run through him and wanted to run away – away from his own body and his own life. He quietly turned and walked from the room.

"It is something we are well able to do", Thor told her gently. "You would be the same person you are now, but with a healthy body."

She looked shocked and confused and looked over to where Jon had been standing – but he was gone. "Jon?" she asked. "Where did he go?"

Jack grimaced slightly. "Uh – I think- "

"What?"

"Well, he finds it – hard – you know, the being a clone thing. I think he thought you were, you know, maybe a little -" he stopped and grimaced again.

"A little what?"

"Well, you sounded kind of – upset at the idea of cloning."

She frowned and thought for a moment – and then looked horrified again, but this time at herself. "No – oh no. I – Jon is my _friend_. I'm not – I don't care if he's a clone. I mean, he's a real person. I was just – the idea of me – I mean, it's frightening." She stopped and looked as if she were going to cry. "Please, tell him to come back. I don't want him to think this is about him or – or anything. Please?"

"I'll get him. Look", Jack stepped forward and looked down at the ill-looking woman. "I know this is a tough decision – but it is _your_ decision, no one else's and Jon understands that. But it is a chance to live – in a healthy new body."

She nodded. "I'll think about it but just get Jon okay?"

"I'll be back with him in tow." Jack smiled and turned and left.

After the Colonel had left, Meg glanced over at the small alien, wondering briefly if she'd been transported to a science fiction movie. She couldn't believe she was actually looking at a real live alien.

"So – we're in space?"

"Yes. We are orbiting Earth."

"And – no one notices?"

"Oh Earth? Your Air Force is aware, but my ship is cloaked. It ensures that people do not panic."

"Right. Uh – so you're a clone too?"

"I am – in fact I have been cloned many hundreds of times."

"Really?" Her eyes grew big. "And that's – I mean, you're okay?"

"We are not", Thor said. We have cloned ourselves too many times and we are beginning to see the effects. Do not worry, however, it took many millennia for the degradation to begin. If you choose to go ahead with it, your new body will be perfectly healthy."

"Right", she nodded and closed her eyes. "But – what about my soul?" she whispered.

Thor stepped forward. "I understand that humans view a soul as very important", he said gently. "All I can tell you is that all that I was, exists in every new body I inhabit. The essence of who I was remains – it is only the shell that changes." He regarded her with large eyes. "Do you not believe that Jon O'Neill has a soul?"

She thought about that for a moment and then smiled. "He is one of the kindest, most gentle souls I've met in a long time. He also has a great sense of humor."

"Indeed he does. He and Colonel O'Neill love the Simpsons."

She laughed. "Yes he – well, I guess _they_ do." She thought for another few seconds. "It must be so hard for him – to live knowing that someone else has the life that should be his."

"I believe it has been difficult for him", Thor agreed. "However I believe that as time proceeds it will become less difficult. He will begin to establish his own life and memories. It will also help if he takes a mate and starts a family."

She looked startled at that – and not particularly happy. She didn't want to analyze why that was.

"I guess it would be different for me though?"

"Different?" Thor tilted his head and blinked at her.

"My body would die – there would only be one of me."

"Yes – that would be true."

"And you're _sure_ everything that is me would stay?"

"Yes – as I have said, we have done this many times. You will not notice any difference."

"But will I – will I be younger?"

Thor regarded her carefully. "That is up to you", he said. "I can clone your body as it is now – the same age but healthier. If you prefer I can also make you as young as you desire."

The whole concept was mind-blowing and Meg didn't know what to think or to do. She was so tired, so confused – and she wanted Jon to help her decide. She wondered where he was.

He was, in fact, standing in front of a window, looking out into the vast expanse of space.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack said, approaching from behind.

"Mmm – I never thought I'd see it again", Jon said quietly. "I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"You could have it again", Jack suggested. "The Air Force would be glad to have you."

Jon chuckled softly. "I don't think so. They wouldn't know what to do with me and I can tell you, I _refuse_ to start again as a cadet. I – or I guess we – spent too many years getting those Eagles."

"Mmm – I don't blame you." Jack grinned. "I can just imagine how you'd react if some Lieutenant tried to order you around."

"I'd spend most of my time in the brig or up on charges for insubordination."

Jack snorted. "We've already been there, done that."

Jon snorted – exactly as Jack had done. "Has she decided?"

"She wants to see you."

"Really? I thought I -" he stopped.

"You thought what? That you disgusted her because you're a clone?"

Jon folded his lips tightly together and nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous", Jack told him. "She was reacting to a completely foreign concept and was frightened. She feels terrible that you think her reaction was about you. She considers you her friend."

"Right", Jon said, staring straight ahead.

"Yes, right. Look, if you want her to do this thing, the first thing you're going to have to do is stop acting like an ass."

"What?" Jack swiveled around and raised his eyebrow at the Colonel. "You're calling _me_ an ass."

"Yes I am. You're so filled with self-pity about how awful it is to be a clone that you're making her believe it's a bad thing. Look at you – you have your health, your youth and all the chances in the world. You can chose to do what you want – with the wisdom of over 50 years behind you. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, why don't you get up off your ass and convince that woman that life is a good thing. She's going to believe you before she believes me or Thor."

"You don't pull any punches, do you?" Jon said, his voice without expression.

" _We_ don't. You know damn well that I'm right and you'd say the same thing if our positions were reversed."

"You're probably right", Jon sighed. "No, I know you're right." Jon took a deep breath and stepped away from the window. "I have been rather pitiful, haven't I?"

"You've had some reason", Jack conceded, "but I think you need to look forward, not back. And just think – this time you can avoid some of the stupid things we did when we were young."

"There is that", Jon agreed. "And I won't be blamed for all of those things now – it's all on you", he grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Great." He tilted his head and regarded Jon. "So, ready to go back and convince Dr. Rousseau that her life is worth a simple thing like a new body."

"Yeah – I guess so. Come with me?"

"No, this time I think you need to do it alone. I'm going to go see Sam and try to keep from telling her what's been happening."

"You won't be able to."

"I know", Jack sighed. "It was much easier when she was just my subordinate."

Jon grinned. "I always figured Carter would be a lot to handle if ever the regs weren't there."

"You're right – but she's worth it." At that Jack looked at the other man carefully – knowing full well how Jon had felt about Carter.

"I'm sure she is", Jon nodded. He gave Jack a knowing look. "I'll always care for her – but you don't need to worry old man. I'm not in love with her."

"Mmm – that's reserved for someone else now, is it?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Go see your wife. At least she can keep you in line."

Jack grinned and gave a sloppy salute. With that he was gone.

Jon walked slowly to the room where Meg was resting in the healing pod. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew Jack was right. He had to stop the pity party and convince Meg that life was worth it – even in a cloned body.

Hell, life _was_ worth living – regardless of whether you were living in your original body. For the first time he started to let go of his bitterness. It wouldn't happen over night, and he suspected there would be times he'd still feel sorry for himself but he could begin to look forward.

"Hey" he said softly as he walked into the room. Thor was standing there, but upon seeing Jon he quietly left.

"Jon", Meg said, equally as softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that I was somehow judging you."

"Pfff", he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You didn't", he said. "I was just being an ass – which Jack pointed out." He approached the pod and stood looking down at her. He then reached out and took her hand. "Look Meg – I know this is your decision, but I want you to live. Being cloned – hell, you won't notice a thing except that you'll be healthy. It'll still be _you_ , I promise."

"That's what Thor said", she nodded. "So you don't – notice anything?"

"No – at least – look, I feel exactly like I did when I was Jack. Okay, I know that sounds weird – but I didn't know I _wasn't_ him – not for days after I was cloned. I thought I was him – just younger. I woke up and nothing was different – inside anyway. And life is good Meg – it really is. Oh, I know I can get to feeling sorry for myself, because of what I thought I lost. But Jack pointed out how much I've gained. And _you're_ one of those things. I never would have met you or known you if not for this", he pointed to himself. "Having you as my friend – it's meant more than you could know."

She had tears in her eyes and she squeezed his hand. "I feel the same. But – I don't know. It's frightening."

"Of course it is", he agreed. "But I'll be with you all the way. You'll go to sleep and wake up exactly the same, but not sick. You won't even know the difference."

"But – what will people say? What will the hospital say?"

"That it was a miracle. You can take some time off work and then return and say that you got a new treatment and your cancer is gone. No one will think anything of it."

"But what if -"

"What if _what_?"

"Thor said – he said I could choose to come back younger – like you", she said swiftly.

He stared at her and swallowed. What did he say to that?

"Would you – would you _want_ to?"

"I don't know", she whispered. "I mean, doesn't everyone want to be younger?"

"Uh – I didn't, although now I admit it's great. But Meg – you couldn't have your old life back. People might believe that your cancer was cured – they'll never believe that you are so much younger."

"I know. But then I think – what is my life now? I have friends and a job – but I don't have any family – and my career isn't that fulfilling anymore. I thought – maybe I could start over, try something different."

"Like what?" he asked gently.

"I don't _know_. I could ask Thor if he'd take me with him to see the galaxy", she said, half joking.

"Mmm – he might, at that. But would you really want to go by yourself? It would be awfully lonely to be the only human."

She bit her lip. "You could go with me?"

"Me?" he stared at her. "You'd want me to go with you?"

"Sure – yes. I mean we _are_ friends, aren't we?"

"Of course. But Meg – what about after that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy. It's just – I'd like -" she stopped and closed her eyes.

"What Meg – what would you like?"

He could see her take a deep breath and then open her eyes. She looked directly at him. "I'd like to have you kiss me and not feel guilty about it. I'd like to get to know you – as more than a friend – if you want that of course."

He swallowed. "There's nothing I'd like more."

"Really?" She bit her lip. "I – I felt so terrible. Here I am – at least here I thought I was, way older than you, and I had _feelings_ – feelings I wasn't supposed to have for a student. But I couldn't help myself. I felt like I'd finally found someone who understood me – someone I wanted to spend my life with – and it was _wrong_."

"It was never wrong Meg", he said quietly. "It was unconventional – but never wrong. And anyway", he smiled. "I'm actually older than you are."

She laughed softly, although the tears were running from her eyes. "Don't say this – don't do this – if you don't mean it Jon. This can't be pity because I'm dying. If friendship is all you _really -_ "

"Stop! It's not. I _love_ you. Why do you think I did this", he gestured to the pod and the ship. "Why do you think I kissed you? I love you Meg. You're the first person that's made me feel whole, in a long, long time."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. So – if you decide to have Thor make you a younger body – then together we could explore the galaxy, or just Earth if we wanted. But if you decide to come back looking the same as you do now – I'll still love you. It won't matter to me. In fact, I fell in love with you just the way you are now. I thought – _think_ – you're incredibly attractive."

She blinked up at him and then gently pulled him towards her until he was leaning over her. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Then tell Thor I'll do it. And he can make me – what? Twenty?"

Jon laughed. "Yeah, that's about right." This time he leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "You know there's still lots you have to learn about me? I've lived a lot of years Meg, and there's a lot in my past that I'm not proud of."

"That's true of all of us" she told him. "But whatever is in your past – it's made you who you are and that's someone I like a lot. But it's your future that's important Jon – and what you make of it."

He smiled. "Yes, yes it is. And that's just as true for you. You're a courageous woman Margaret Rousseau."

"Just stay with me, okay?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away", he told her. He squeezed her hand. "Let me go get Thor and get you healthy."

She smiled, but looked scared although she let his hand go. "Yes, let's do this."


	5. Epilogue - Together

_**Thanks to all who reviewed this short story. I'll get back to my other stories shortly. I've had a busy/rough few weeks and so have left things for a while but I will be returning to them, I promise.**_

"Hey." Jon looked down as Meg opened her eyes and blinked slowly. He waited until she noticed that he was there. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer but instead looked as if she were considering his question carefully. He could see her take an inventory of her body and how she was doing.

Suddenly her lips lifted into a smile and she looked him directly in the eye. "I feel good. No, I feel – amazing." She laughed and stretched. "I feel _good_. Do you _know_ how long it's been since I've felt good?"

He smiled tenderly at her but shook his head. "A long time?"

"Mmm. _Years_. It worked? I'm – healthy?" She lifted her hand and looked at it and then frowned. "Did it – did Thor – am I _me_?"

"Do you feel like you?" Jon asked gently.

"Yes. I mean – I feel _good,_ healthy – but other than that, I feel the same." She regarded Jon carefully. "Did he – did he – you know?"

"Yes, he did", Jon nodded. "And you _are_ the same. Everything that made up Margaret Rousseau is exactly the same except now you're going to live a long, long time."

"You can't know that", she answered, as tears sprung to her eyes. But then she smiled. "But I have a lot more chance of that now. Oh Jon – I feel so – I don't know how to feel – happy, confused, scared – I don't know what to _do_."

"You don't have to do anything, not right now. Just rest and take it easy."

She didn't say anything for a moment and then finally took a deep breath. "Can I see?"

"Yourself?" he asked carefully.

She nodded. "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be. I told you, you're _you._ You just look -"

"Younger?"

"Mmm hmm", he smiled. "I'll ask Thor for a mirror – just wait here, okay?"

"I assume we're still on his spaceship?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to stay here, won't I."

"Don't be sarcastic", he grinned. "And wait here!"

"Fine", she rolled her eyes. "Don't be long though."

He was gone in a second and she was left all alone, wondering what the hell she had done.

"How is she?" Jack looked up from the magazine he was reading. Jon wondered the stack of Earth magazines on the table and whether Thor had provided them – kind of like in a doctor's office – or whether Jack had brought them.

"She's fine. She wants a mirror."

"It's going to be a shock for her", Sam commented. Jon noted that she had a laptop and grinned. Some things never changed.

"I know. Hopefully not a bad one, although suddenly seeing yourself as you were years ago is a bit weird. At least she's not coming back as a teen-ager", he said, glaring at Jack.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault", the Colonel whined. "Blame Loki, not me."

"No – but you're the one who had to have pimples. And I had to deal with my voice changing again. Believe me, it wasn't fun!"

"No?" Jack grinned and put his magazine down. "I'm sure you handled it just fine."

Jon glanced at Sam and then returned the grin. "And there were some rewards. My knees are fine, my back doesn't hurt and -" he paused.

"And?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well – the libido is doin' great!"

"My libido is just fine, thank you very much", Jack huffed. "Just ask Sam."

"No – do _not_ ask Sam!", his wife replied. "I am not getting into a one-upmanship contest between the two of you. Now Jon – shouldn't you get that mirror and get back to Meg?"

"Oh crap – yes. Where's Thor?"

"Here", Sam sighed and reached into the purse that was sitting on the floor beside her. She pulled out a small compact mirror. "She can use this."

Jon stared at her in surprise. "Since when do you carry a purse Carter?" he asked.

Jack let out a burst of laughter but immediately returned to his magazine. Sam looked at the younger man in disgust.

"You and Jack – you're both idiots. I've _always_ carried a purse, except when I'm working."

"You have?" Jon noted in surprise. "Wow – the things you learn about people."

"Just go", Sam muttered, shaking her head. After Jon had left she looked at her husband, who was suspiciously reading the Readers Digest upside down. "He's gone now – you can stop pretending to read."

He lowered the magazine and grinned. "He'll never know what a girly-girl you really are Sam", he told his irritated wife. "Can I tell him about the make-up and the spanx?"

"Over your dead body", she told him.

He shrugged and turned the magazine over and started reading. A few seconds later he mumbled, "so I guess telling him about the romance novels is out?"

She threw a Scientific American magazine at him.

Jon stood outside Meg's room for a moment and then with a deep breath walked in. "Hi beautiful", he said with a smile. "I brought a mirror." He held up the small compact and walked slowly to the bed.

"Somehow that's not the kind of mirror I'd envisioned an alien to have", she commented.

"It's Sam's."

"Oh." She took the mirror he held out and then held it without opening it. "They're still here?"

"Jack and Sam? Yeah. I expect Daniel is around somewhere too. He's probably telling Thor about some latest archaeological find", Jon said in disgust.

"That's bad?"

"Bad? No – just – sometimes Daniel can go on about stuff like that for a long time. A long, _long_ time. A long, long, _long_ time."

Meg giggled. "I get the point." A few seconds later her face sobered and she stared down at the small compact, turning it over and over again in her hands.

"You can do it Meg", he told her. "It'll be a bit of a shock – but you're prepared for it."

She glanced up at that. "You weren't?"

"No", he grimaced. "I expected to look like me – the old me. I thought I had a hangover or something. What was worse is that no one believed my when I told them who I was."

"That must have been frightening."

He shrugged. "Yeah – but right now is about you. Just take a look Meg. You're beautiful, I promise."

She nodded and slowly opened the compact. With a small smile and a deep breath she held it up to her face. There was silence for a few seconds, and then a soft "oh my God. I'm so _young_."

"And healthy", he reminded her.

She put the mirror down and looked over at him. "Did I do the right thing?" she said, almost crying. "Is this – did we play with nature?"

"Maybe", he said with a small shrug, "but humans do it all the time. I know it's startling – okay, more than that", he agreed when he heard her exclamation. "But you'll soon be used to it. And remember – you have your whole life a head of you. You can do whatever you want."

"I'm not sure I _know_ what I want", she said softly.

"No?" he gave a crooked grin and looked away from her. "You'll have time to figure it out. The government will provide you with a new ID -"

"It will?" she looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Jack was in touch with General Hammond while Thor was – uh – healing you. The General has made all the arrangements. You'll be issued a new birth certificate and social security number and they'll give you a credible work history and back story. On top of that, all your savings will be turned over to you as well as your house."

"How can they do that?" she asked in surprise.

"Well – you're officially your own niece", he grinned, " _and_ next of kin. You'll inherit everything that's yours."

"So I could go back and live in my house?"

"I suppose, although it'll be rather awkward. You'd have to tell people you were someone different, even if it's a relative."

She nodded and looked down. "So it's better if I start a new life somewhere?"

He didn't say anything for a bit but then nodded. "Probably. I – know it's hard, but you'll make new friends and have a great life."

"But I have friends now", she whispered. "At least – I have you, don't I?"

"Of course!"

"You're my friend?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Of course", he repeated. "I'll be here for you as long as you need me Meg."

"And if that's forever?"

"Then I'm here forever", he said simply. "I told you – I love you and I'll be here for you." He stopped for a bit and bit his lip, uncharacteristically unsure. "Look, I know you need to sort things out, and I'm not asking for anything from you – but I am here as long as you need me."

"Thank you", she smiled. "I was wrong you know."

"Wrong? About what?"

"About not knowing what I want", she said simply. "I do know – but – I think I need to take some time to get to know the new me first. Is that – okay?"

He slowly smiled at her, understanding what she wasn't saying. "You can have as much time as you need. I'll be waiting."

She smiled and held out her hand and took his. "Thank you Jon. Thank you for my life and for – new chances. It's exciting."

"Yes", he smiled back. "It is indeed."

He was sitting in Jack's back yard, a cold beer in his hand and a hat shading his face from the hot summer sun. Jack was dozing beside him in a lounge chair while Sam was down weeding some of the flowerbeds. He had to marvel at the sight of Carter doing something so domestic. He realized again that she was no longer the woman he loved – he hadn't had time to really get to know her, beyond as his second – to have his feelings deepen into what he knew Jack felt for her now. Oh, he had loved her back – before – but not the way he loved Meg. He smiled and closed his eyes. Funny how life had a way of working out.

"What are you grinning about?" Jack muttered beside him.

"Hmm? Oh – life I guess. It's -"

"Weird?"

"Yeah – and unpredictable. Who would have thought we'd end up here – you married to Sam and me – _here_."

"Not me", Jack agreed. "Although I knew the married to Sam part was going to happen", he told the other man.

"You did not", Jon scoffed.

"Did too", Jack answered, his eyes still closed.

"Jack – you forget – I _know_ what you thought, _everything_ you thought – and you never thought you and Carter would end up together."

"I kept some things from you", Jack answered calmly.

"Jack – we were _the same person_. You couldn't have possibly kept anything from me because I was you."

"Still – just sayin'", Jack answered. "I never had any doubt that I'd get to have Carter one day."

"Don't listen to him Jon", the woman in question said with a smirk. "He's full of it."

"Don't I know it", Jon answered with a grin. "Must be frustrating for the old man to know that I know everything about him – and for a price I'll spill anything you want to know."

"Really?" Sam said, looking intrigued.

"I'll have to shoot you", Jack said calmly, still feigning asleep. "My thoughts – _our_ thoughts are classified."

"Jon – you and I can talk later", Sam told him with a wink. He grinned back at her.

"Have you heard from Meg?" she asked suddenly.

"Mmm – yesterday. She's doing well. Says it's still weird to look at herself, but she tried to get over that by going on a shopping spree. I can hardly wait to see her."

"Are you – is she -", Sam stopped and grimaced. "Sorry – none of my business."

"That won't stop her", her loving husband muttered. That earned him a swat on the stomach.

"Ignore him", Sam told him. "You don't have to say a thing Jon. It really _is_ none of my business."

"That's okay", he smiled. "Nothing much to say anyway. She wanted to take some time. It's been pretty emotional for her – living when she was prepared to die, coming back looking years younger. She's got to readjust. But after that -"

"Yes?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"We're going to explore – well – _us_. I don't want to rush her so we're going to take some time getting to know each other. After that – we want to travel."

"Where?" Jack asked softly.

"Anywhere – everywhere. Thor has even invited us both to Othalla. Meg said she'd like to go."

"So, galactic travellers eh?" Jack said, finally opening his eyes and pushing himself up to a seated position. "Sounds like an incredible adventure."

"Mmm hmm", Jon smiled and agreed. "I mean, you're about to embark on a whole new adventure with a new kid so I had to do _something_ ", he answered.

"Well, we want you to be one of the godfathers", Jack told him. "so just as long as you're back for that."

"Really?" Jon looked at him carefully. "You're sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes", Jack said positively. He then grinned. "I can't think anyone I'd trust more than me – and you, _us_ – to look after my kid. Sam agrees."

"Wow – thanks. You know I will."

"Mmm", Jack nodded. "So – when is your grand adventure starting?"

"Next month – we're going to buy a trailer and travel around America. I can hardly wait. For the first time since – well, since I came to be, I'm really excited about something. It's going to be great."

And it was. Jon looked over to Meg, who was driving, and smiled. They'd been on the road for weeks, travelling across America. They hadn't really cared where they were going or when they were going to get there. It was the journey that counted.

Jon smiled slowly, relishing the life he was now living. He and Meg – well, things were progressing although they were still taking it slow. But both of them knew where they were going to end up and they were happy.

Thanks to the Asgard they both had a new life. And they were looking forward to living it together.

"Hey, how do you feel about going on a space trip?" he asked suddenly.

Meg turned to him and smiled. "I'm happy to go wherever you want Jon – as long as we're together."

Together. He settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. Was there ever a sweater word? He smiled. He was Jonathan O'Neill, aged 21, no longer alone and with a life ahead of him. Life couldn't be better.


End file.
